Display calendars, having an artistic image area adjacent to a monthly or annual calendar and adapted for wall or table display are well known. Common varieties of this type of calendar are those which feature spiral bound pages with an image area on one side of the page and a calendar for the preceding month on the other side of the page. Also common are calendars featuring image areas and calendar pages bound separately so that a calendar page may be changed without disturbing the image area page, or vice versa.
The image areas of calendars are usually printed on high quality card stock or coated papers, and often contain photographs or artworks of lasting value or interest. A drawback to this type of calendar is that, when the calendar has expired, the image area is usually discarded.
To make further use of the discarded image area, calendars have been designed utilizing detachable postcards, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,528 to Wissman and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,624 to Holec. The value of a calendar is increased to a consumer when he may reuse the image areas at no additional cost. However, postcards are of limited use, mainly being sent to friends and aquaintances when traveling, or when time is not available to send a more formal greeting. Greeting cards of the simple two-flap type may be sent at any time of the year and indicate greater attention to the recipient. The value of a calendar would be greatly increased if the image areas of the calendar could be easily used as common greeting cards, after the calendar had expired.